


¡Bang!

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: La palabra...
Kudos: 1





	¡Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

••1••

¡Bang!

Eso fue lo que sus oídos, aún hallándose tapados por su algo abundante pelo, lograron captar a lo lejos, mientras traspasaba la puerta principal para salir al patio del orfanato.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, lado de donde parecía haber venido aquel onomatopeya. O más bien grito de algún niño, según dedujo debido a la agudeza de la voz.

¡Bang!

Bajó los escalones, contando sus pasos pero a la vez prestando atención por si lograba escuchar otro grito alegre y dramatizado, según lo que esta segunda vez había podido percibir.

Siete, ocho... nueve escalones contó. Dobló a su derecha, pisando sin reparo el césped levemente mojado por esa lluvia de aquel otro día en el que no había podido parar de observarla, perdido en sus pensamientos, teorías, sospechas...

Watari (alias en el que se había acostumbrado en pensar, para que accidentalmente no se le escapase su nombre real cuando estuvieran frente a personas desconocidas), había tenido que ponerle una porción de pastel en frente suyo para desviar su atención de las gotas cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo sin cesar todavía.

Seis, siete... Más o menos fueron unos treinta pasos los que dio hasta llegar al muro que rodeaba el establecimiento. Y supuso que diez más doblando de nuevo a la derecha para ir a esa única puerta de reja que había además del portón de la entrada. Pero la verdad era que había perdido la cuenta luego de escuchar otro bang, esta vez más sonoro y cercano, que lo hizo caminar a pasos levemente más largos y apresurados.

Casi llegó corriendo a la puerta, que era bastante más chica y menos pesada si se la comparaba con el portón en donde, por el ancho, cabían autazos, camiones y demás: parecía del tamaño normal para una puerta, donde solo podrían pasar bicicletas, personas... y animales, si fuera un lugar menos preparado o protegido.

Para no golpearse en la cara al llegar a la puerta de reja, llevó sus brazos delante suyo para que solo sus dedos chocaran con los barrotes. Y al hacerlo, efectivamente y antes de aferrarse a los barrotes, solo sus dedos se dañaron. Estos, al igual que el resto de sus manos, eran tan pálidos y delicados que parecía que hasta el más mínimo roce o rasguño podría dejarlos rojas o hasta irreconocibles (lo que ya estaba comenzado a suceder. Problamente en la noche podrían empezar a aparecer varias marcas de barrotes que al día siguiente empezarían a desvanecerse). Tampoco era gran sorpresa que sus manos fueran pequeñas, considerando que apenas pasaba de sus diez años de edad.

Como sus negros y rebeldes cabellos tapaban su visión, el niño soltó uno de los barrotes para pasar su mano derecha por ellos y dejar que unos grandes ojos grises y curiosos fueran descubiertos y vieran hacia afuera sin dificultad. Quizá si no fuera por el brillo que mostraban, si no fuera por lo llamativos que eran, sería más fácil poder vislumbrar unas jóvenes ojeras, que indicaban con obviedad que el pequeño dormía muy poco desde hacía unos meses.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía estar levantado?, ¿cómo hacía menos de un minuto, pudo haber prácticamente trotado de lo más bien, con toda la energía posible, si apenas conciliaba el sueño durante dos o tres horas por noche?

Azúcar, mucha era la azúcar que su sistema requería para mantenerse activo y despierto más de la cuenta. Y muchísima más aún si investigaba casos desde hacía meses casi todos los días, sin descansos decentes (no porque se lo prohibieran, sino que él mismo decidía no descansar lo suficiente).

No era por nada su título de "el mejor detective de Inglaterra", que se lo decía a sí mismo para darse ánimos (porque las demás ocasiones, lo decía Watari, con cariño o algún compañero de trabajo, en broma).

Aunque con el paso del tiempo, se percataba de que cada vez se daba a conocer más por Inglaterra y uno que otro país, y tenía la certeza de que en el futuro se haría realidad aquel "L, el mejor detective del mundo" que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Pero no solo era el esfuerzo, la dedicación a su trabajo y la determinación por cumplir su sueño lo que lo mantenía despierto demasiadas horas seguidas, sino que no quería dormir.

Sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, pero quería dormir lo menos posible.

No le gustaba dormir. Porque soñaba con sus padres (fallecidos años atrás), cosa que en el momento disfrutaba: disfrutaba soñar con recuerdos de él con su padre; disfrutaba imaginar como habría sido su madre si no hubiera muerto días después de nacer él.

Sin embargo, el despertar era cruel y doloroso. Y se entristecía, porque volvía a recordar lo que por horas olvidaba, volvía a la realidad donde su padre había muerto por una enfermedad; volvía a la realidad en la que apenas había conocido a su madre, excepto por las fotografías que habían quedado de ella, que poco y mucho tenían de valor. Porque solo había visto su aspecto, pero a la vez apreciaba conocer aunque sea eso, apreciaba haberse enterado de que su color de cabello lo había heredado de ella. Porque su padre poco y nada le había alcanzado a decir sobre ella antes de morir él también.

El punto era que por aquellos sueños, elegía no dormir, para no seguir soñando momentos que no volverían a ocurrir, para no ilusionarse en los sueños y acto seguido volver a la realidad que le recordaba cruelmente todo.

Aún así, estaba conforme y ya casi contento por completo con su actual vida, teniendo a Watari, trabajando en lo que le gustaba...

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos repentinos pensamientos, que habían estado comenzando a convertirse en recuerdos, para así enfocarse en este nuevo misterio cuyo nombre seguramente le pondría "Bang".

A veces se sorprendía cómo pensar en azúcar, cosa que hacía sin falta cada día, le llevaba a pensar en profundidad, y hasta a recordar.

La verdad era que le divertía todo el asunto que se había originado hacía tan solo diez, quince minutos como mucho.

¡Bang!

Metió la cabeza entre dos barrotes al oírlo aquella vez. Y no se distrajo, sino que sus ojos cumplieron sus dos únicas funciones, las cuales eran observar y moverse de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, viceversa y todas las formas humanamente posibles.

Por claras razones, era algo obstaculizado el movimiento de su cabeza, así que se le atrasó un poco el futuro hallazgo.

Dos, tres minutos pasaron entonces.

—¿Qué haces?

Le resultaba vergonzoso admitir que se había sobresaltado y había estado cerca de atorar su cabeza cuando aquella femenina voz había interrumpido su búsqueda.

El pequeño de diez años sacó la cabeza de entre los barrotes antes que nada, sintiéndose cohibido por el que lo hubieran visto comportándose como un verdadero niño (cosa que aunque disfrutaba ser, le resultaba contraproducente para algunas cosas... Aunque no ignoraba sus momentos ventajosos).

—E-escuché algo por este lado y vine a averiguar qué era —Logró balbucear de manera coherente a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia un pasto en particular que curiosamente parecía encorvado por una gota de agua bastante grande que todavía no caía.

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa ante su comportamiento, haciendo que el de pelo negro alzara la mirada para no perder más de esa dignidad suya que parecía haberse ido por el caño apenas el "¿Qué haces?" de ella se había registrado en su mente.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

Creía que la chica se iba a ir, pero aquella pregunta había sido inesperada, si lo decía con franqueza, ya que por lo general nadie, nadie, nadie, intercambiaba palabras con él.

A menos que quienes le hablasen fuesen policías o colegas que solo conocía por que trabajaban en los casos que resolvía, o Watari, quien usualmente estaba a su disposición por si necesitaba algo, y a quien además ya comenzaba a considerar un conocido de confianza.

Aquellas eran unas notables excepciones, pero sin acercarse a ser lamentables.

Así que, con algo de extrañeza, pero a la vez una pizca de curiosidad, una breve pero clara explicación salió de sus labios mientras se fijaba por primera vez en aquella primera persona que se dignaba a hablarle a él cuando no era por trabajo o tenerle cariño, sino por esa simple curiosidad en la que todo humano caía.

Era más alta que él, aunque no le sorprendía luego de percatarse de signos obvios de que era una chica que estaba dejando la preadolescencia. Diría que tenía trece, o quizás catorce años.

Su cabello era largo, liso y de un suave anaranjado zanahoria; sus ojos eran color verde bosque y de tamaño normal; su nariz se hallaba casi repleta de pecas; su piel era de un color saludable y tostado, lo que le hacía creer que era nueva en el lugar, ya que estaba llegando el invierno y lo tostado parecía ser de una semana atrás por lo menos, lo que indicaba que venía desde unas vacaciones en el sur, o incluso vivía allí, porque de todos modos no la ubicaba de cara, a menos que hubiera vivido en alguna otra parte de Winchester o Inglaterra...

La chica de pelo naranja se había sorprendido por el cambio de tono tímido a prudente y monótono, lo que también la había hecho mirar con más interés al niño enfrente suyo, mientras atendía sus palabras.

—¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser? —indagó apenas dos segundos después de acabar su relato.

—Era mi hermana —Así de simple se resolvió el misterio—. Está en esa fase de imitar lo que ve en televisión: ayer ella vio una película en la que prácticamente se disparaban a cada minuto, idea de mi otra hermana —agregó haciendo una mueca al recordar que ni ella ni sus padres se habían enterado hasta horas después de terminar la película, lo que significaba que era demasiado tarde para disuadir a las menores de verla—. Así que no me sorprendería que fuera ella.

Él pareció aceptar su respuesta al notar que sus ojos decían la verdad. De todas maneras no veía por qué le mentiría. Porque después de todo, este no era uno de esos casos que solía resolver donde la mitad de los sospechosos, con tal de evitar la cárcel o su ejecución, le venían con excusas y vueltas, amenazas, chantajes, e historias que no tenían nada de semejanza con la verdad.

—Soy Dana, por cierto —Le sonrió, a la vez que apoyaba su mano derecha en un barrote, accidentalmente tocando la mano izquierda de él, que en ningún momento había aflojado su agarre de la reja.

Dana apartó la mano con rapidez, decidiendo apoyarla en el muro, fuera de la vista de él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que la de cabello naranja miraba expectante y curiosa al niño que tenía enfrente, preguntándose por qué vacilaba al decir su nombre.

—Ewan —La chica frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en sus ojos se abría paso una comprensible confusión.

—¿Estás mintiendo?

"Ewan" soltó esos dos barrotes y se enderezó ligeramente.

Y aquellos últimos gestos le confirmaron que sí.

—¿Por qué? —Dana se frotó el brazo izquierdo a la vez que alzaba la cabeza para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él.

—Desde hace algún tiempo no revelo mi verdadero nombre: solo seguridad —Había algo en sus ojos que le delataba que habría curiosidad en lo siguiente que articularía—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Bueno... —vaciló— no soy tan inteligente, pero sí pude notar que tardaste más de lo normal en decir tu nombre, y tampoco parecías muy convencido de que lo era —suspiró—. No lo sé, supongo que noté algo extraño.

"Ewan" inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. La miró por un largo momento, analizándola, diría Dana, hasta que solamente asintió y murmuró:

—Muy aguda.

La susodicha rio.

—¿Alguna vez me dirás tu nombre, Ewan?

—Algún día, quizás.

No paraba de castigarse por no haber podido mentir de forma convincente: podría costarle la vida si no tenía cuidado.

O quizás la de pelo naranja simplemente era muy observadora.

* * *

••2••

Pasaron varios días hasta que la volvió a ver, fue en uno de aquellos en los que dejaban que saliera a caminar sin nadie que lo acompañara, cosa que le gustaba. Le gustaba que lo consideraran lo suficientemente mayor e independiente. Le gustaba que se animaran a dejarle andar por su cuenta. Le gustaba caminar sin sentir pasos atrás suyo, sin sentir que lo tenían vigilado, porque así podía sentirse libre de corretear en zigzag sin sentir vergüenza, sin sentir que hacía algo inmaduro a los ojos de los adultos.

Había llegado al parque, al único que se encontraba cerca del orfanato. Era grande, verde, de diseño perfecto, si se era aficionado al orden y a la limpieza... pero era demasiado perfecto para L.

Le gustaba que todo estuviera organizado, que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar asignado; sin embargo también le gustaba aquel caos ordenado, donde todo se veía, solía o podía estar fuera de lugar, pero de la misma manera, se lograba encajar, quedando de alguna manera, desenredado, perfecto.

Este parque en particular, no era uno que le gustase.

Cada vez que iba, notaba la falta de vida. Y no solo era por lo vacío que se encontraba, sino que todo parecía sin usar, sin tocar: ni siquiera había un pasto torcido por la huella de algún perro o alguna persona.

Sin embargo, antes de rodear el parque como siempre lo hacía, y caminar más allá hasta adentrarse en un bosque muy diferente al vacío y no tocado parque, vio en el mismo, y por primera vez, un rostro, o más bien tres que lo dejaron bastante descolocado (por el hecho de que anduvieran en un parque abandonado, por decirlo de alguna manera).

Una de las personas era de mirada vivaz y ojos como la miel; de corto cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado; y tenía un jardinerito sobre lo que dedujo que antes había sido una remera blanca.

Así era la niña menor, que aparentaba unos tres o cuatro años, y que no paraba de apuntar y "disparar", a quien L reconoció como Dana, con su dedo índice, que simulaba ser el cañón de una pistola.

—¡Bang, bang, bang! —La de pelo naranja huía entre risas mientras la pequeña la perseguía intentando "atinar" una.

L apartó la vista, para posarla sobre la otra chica, quien se hallaba sentada a los pies de un pino, observando a Dana y a la pequeña mientras inconscientemente arrancaba los muy cortos pastos.

Desde donde estaba, podía decir que ella tenía unos once o doce años; que era de cabello castaño claro y largo, que caía como una cascada; y que llevaba un largo abrigo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, la castaña había posado sus ojos color café en los grises suyos.

Entró en pánico, debatiendo internamente si debía saludar con la mano, sonreír, o decir "hola".

No obstante, la chica se le había adelantado, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba enfrente suyo, a una prudente y educada distancia.

—Hola —saludó ella, con un aire casual y alegre.

Se interrumpió a sí misma, habiendo reparado en algo. Con atención, miró a L de arriba a abajo para asegurarse.

Miraba el abundante cabello desordenado y negro; los grandes ojos enmarcados por ojeras; la camisa blanca sin planchar; el pantalón que le quedaba un poco largo; las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos; la expresión casi indescifrable; y la postura recta pero amenazando con encorbarse.

—Mi hermana Dana me contó que hace unos días ustedes se conocieron.

Parpadeando con desconcierto, L cayó en la cuenta de qué había altas probabilidades de que Dana les hubiera hablado a sus hermanas de él y les hubiera descrito algunas de sus notables y peculiares características.

—Ah sí. Supongo que...

—Sí, soy una de sus hermanas. Elina —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¡Ewan! —Al reconocer a quien había conocido días atrás, Dana no dudó en detener el juego y acercarse a paso rápido junto a la niña de pelo corto, quien la seguía a un paso más tranquilo y algo tímido.

Cuando, momentos después, la mayor y la menor llegaron a su encuentro, la de pelo naranja presentó a la niña como Aurore, quien saludó con la mano con algo de vacilación, ya que estaba avergonzada de que L hubiera escuchado sus grititos el otro día y hacía apenas unos instantes.

No obstante, volvió a su personalidad alegre y juguetona cuando L la llevó a ella y a sus hermanas al bosque cuya apariencia (a diferencia de la de plaza), era salvaje y descontrolada.

Se la pasaron hablando primero, con algo de educación, pero el aburrimiento de Aurore incentivó a que al azabache se le ocurriera jugar a las escondidas, aprovechando que en el bosque había más potenciales lugares para ocultarse.

* * *

••3••

—¡Bang! —Parpadeó, repentinamente sintiendo que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella palabra.

No por primera vez, el ahora conocido como "L, el mejor detective del mundo", recordó aquel día, después de que, sin ser muy consciente de ello, repitiera aquel bang para sus socios en el caso de Kira.

¿No era Aurore quien, quince años atrás, cuando tenía cuatro, no paraba de repetir esa palabra?

No fue hasta días después, el día en que las iba a llamar a cada una y por separado, que pensó en Dana, Elina y Aurore, y de la nada lo había recordado.

Aurore, quien había sido aquella traviesa niña, ya andaba por el segundo año de la universidad, estudiando leyes; Elina, de veintisiete años, era azafata, por lo que viajaba por todo el mundo; y una Dana de veintinueve años, con pareja y embarazada, terminaba su especialización en pediatría luego de largos años estudiando medicina.

Era sorprendente cómo pasaban los años.

Porque los cuatro ya eran unos adultos, cada uno con su propia y única vida, si a la de cada uno se la comparaba con la de los otros tres.

El detective agarró el teléfono y marcó uno de los pocos números que no tenía necesidad de anotar o archivar en lados donde fuera casi imposible encontrarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Explicaciones y curiosidades:
> 
> 1\. Esto iba a ser largo (de diez capítulos máximo), incluiría hasta la muerte de L. Pero me di cuenta de que, por el camino en que pensaba llevar esto, iba a ser cliché y previsible.
> 
> 2\. Si L actuó OoC, consideremos que acá es un niño: aunque sea maduro para su edad, no está fuera de lugar que se avergüence o actúe nervioso con personas que no conozca.
> 
> 3\. No creo que hubiera hecho mucha diferencia si Dana, Elina y Aurore fueran en su lugar Daniel, Ellis y Adam, pero me gustó como quedó de esta manera.


End file.
